The Secret of Chromastone
The Secret of Chromastone is the forty-second episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins with Ben having a cold and Kevin driving him to Mr. Smoothy. Kevin purchases a smoothie for Ben in order to make his cold remedy go down better. Ben drinks it and the taste of the smoothie is terrible. Then, a ship lands next to the car and the team gets out. Tetrax, Ben's old ally and friend when he was 10, exits from the ship. Ben sneezes on him as he says "Tetrax... good to see you." Ben apologizes. Tetrax then grabs Ben while he says "C'mon, man. I apologized for sneezing on you!" But all Tetrax can say is "Ben Tennyson, give me Chromastone!" Tetrax throws Ben on the ground and he asks him what he wants with Chromastone. Tetrax then tries to transform Ben into Chromastone, but Ben transforms into Diamondhead instead, angering Tetrax. Ben doesn't even have time to explain what happened to him. Kevin and Gwen attack Tetrax, but they are both defeated. Tetrax shatters Diamondhead and reveals a Crystalsapien inside. Tetrax gives the Crystalsapien named Sugilite a back-up crystal that alters the colors of his crystals from magenta to red. Sugilite flies off into space and Gwen ties up Tetrax with mana. Kevin assembles all of the parts of Diamondhead he can find and he transforms him back into Ben. Ben instructs Gwen to let Tetrax go. Afterwards, Tetrax apologizes for what he did and explains that he discovered a way to resurrect his home planet, Petropia, through giving Chromastone the crystal that Vilgax used to destroy it when the planet's suns align. Chromastone would then line up with the stone and the crystal would bring back Petropia and its residents. Tetrax stole the crystal and gave it to Sugilite, who was created in order to be Petropia's guardian. Vilgax arrives and demands the crystal. The four run from Vilgax and Ben transforms attempts to transform into Way Big, but he transforms into Humungousaur instead and attacks Vilgax. Humungousaur then transforms into Jetray as the team retreats. While in outer space, Sugilite arrives at Petropia's ruins and lines up with the suns. The planet's pieces start to come together. As Jetray and Vilgax fight, Jetray reverts to Ben and begins to fall. Luckily, Gwen catches Ben with a mana slide and Kevin, having an idea, runs off and gets into his car. Vilgax attacks the rest of the team and demands the crystal from Tetrax. Kevin picks them up in the car and creates a smokescreen. Vilgax shoots into it and goes up to the car, but the team is gone. They escape into a building through the sewers, but Ben sneezes and Vilgax hears it with his super hearing. Vilgax arrives and demands the crystal. Ben transforms into Echo Echo and creates duplicates of himself. The Echo Echoes sneeze a sonic sneeze, which knocks Vilgax away, and transforms back into Ben. Vilgax attacks the team and grabs Tetrax. Tetrax says that Vilgax will never find the crystal, but Kevin mentions that Sugilite has it and Vilgax flies away. The team gets into Tetrax's ship and flies to Petropia after Vilgax. Sugilite has rebuilt the planet and is about to resurrect the people when Vilgax arrives and attacks him. Sugilite begs for mercy, but Vilgax tears the crystal off of Sugilite and discovers that it is drained of power, Vilgax then flies away and leaves Sugilite to die. The team arrives and finds Sugilite near-dead, but Sugilite grows another crystal and gives it to Ben before he dies. Ben transforms into Diamondhead as he knows what to do with the crystal. Diamondhead climbs to the top of the planet's tallest mountain and hold the crystal up to the stars. The Petrosapiens are resurrected and Diamondhead returns to the team and transforms back into Ben. Sugilite was resurrected as well and tells Ben that Chromastone is still in his Omnitrix. Ben gives him the crystal and he reattaches it. The Petrosapiens cheer for Ben. Tetrax brings the team back to Earth. Ben thanks Tetrax for the ride home. Tetrax replies that it was the least he could do. Gwen says that she, Kevin and Ben don't want to hold him back as he must be anxious to get back to his friends. Tetrax replies that he is, but first; he has a score to settle with Vilgax. Ben wonders if it's such a good idea, as Vilgax is pretty much invincible. Tetrax just replies with a simple "Maybe... Maybe not." And speaking of Vilgax..... he has unfortunately caught Ben's cold and the episode ends with Psyphon giving Vilgax a tissue for him to cure his cold. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tetrax returns and seeks help from Ben. *Sugilite is released from Diamondhead. *Ben revives Petropia and the Petrosapiens. *Ben regains Chromastone. Minor Events *It is revealed that Chromastone can fly. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Sugilite (first appearance) *Resurrected Petrosapiens Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon (cameo) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (x2; first time selected alien was Chromastone) *Humungousaur (selected alien was Way Big) *Jetray *Echo Echo Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *When Kevin says "Don't worry, in space nobody can hear you sneeze", it is a reference to the famous 1979 film Alien tagline: "In space, no one can hear you scream." Trivia *Many changes were made to the scene where Tetrax Shard witnesses the destruction of his home planet. *When Diamondhead revived the Petrosapiens, no female or child Petrosapiens were seen. *Unlike the original series episode Side Effects, Ben's alien transformations didn't have their powers badly affected by his sickness. They were just weaker than normal. *Humungousaur turned into Jetray without touching the Omnitrix, similar to the Master Control. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba